cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UJP Treatise
A treatise on the need for war and the destruction of the UJP, by New Reverie Sep 11, 2007 I. Introduction Planet Bob has always been a world of controversy. Many alliances have been accused of controversial actions either due to the individual behavior of one of their members or due to the overall way that alliance interacts with the world. Most matters that have caused controversy only effected small groups and have been isolated incidents in our history. To many, the worst of these matters centered around the actions of now forgotten alliances such as /b/ or LUE, but for many months now a greater controversy has existed. There are alliances in this world whose actions affect not just an isolated group, but the majority of nations on this planet. I am of course speaking of the creation, growth, and until now, success of tech raiding alliances. II. The Natural Order A very long time ago, tech raiding was an unspoken taboo in the cyberverse. Tech raiders acted alone, or at best in small groups attacking only nations a day or two away from deletion. The vast majority of unallied nations would never know of their presence. Tech raiders were mostly considered to be rogues or pirates and flew their own nation’s flag and had no allies but themselves. No allies were needed because active unallied nations were not attacked without reason and the raiders themselves did not have to worry about their targets attacking back because they only attacked abandoned nations. III. Rise of the World Unity Treaty The creation of the World Unity Treaty began a cascade that would have affects to this day. The two primary changes were the creation of a large and powerful bloc with shared MADP’s and the establishment of several alliances with tech raiding as a primary way of life. It is entirely accurate to say that without the Initiative that these alliances would have failed, just as they are failing now that the Initiative is coming to an end. The common bonds that unite the alliances of the Unjust Path are the reasons for their inevitable destruction. This destruction has only been delayed because of the benevolence and honor of the alliances with which they formally associated themselves. Make no mistake, there is a vast and deep difference between the alliances which are now banding together to put an end to a group of alliances which have been a plague on our world and those which have only gained their power by stealing from the weak. IV. The Unjust Path The bonds shared by the Unjust Path alliances are more than just the desire to steal, pirate, and profit from the unallied. These alliances have begun many institutions that have had severe and lasting negative affects on the planet. Many of the members of these alliances engage in thoughtless and constant trolling in our primary areas for communication, while at the same time attacking individuals for posting inflammatory remarks. These alliances hold active nations hostage, forcing them to join their ranks or destroying those who refuse. These actions are not limited to individuals, but the moderating team and the admin himself. These actions show no trend of slowing down or decreasing in their level of outrageousness. It is because of this that the alliances of the Unjust Path and those that side with it must be stopped, destroyed, and completely removed from this world in order to ensure its future stability. V. The Need for War This war signifies the end and beginning of many things. The end of the World Unity Treaty and the beginning of a bloc dedicated to the tech raiding alliances is chief among them. However the end of the Initiative and the beginning of the Unjust Path gives the world an opportunity that has not been present since the creation of the first tech raiding alliance. That opportunity is the world’s ability to put an end to this practice. Allowing these alliances to form in the first place was a mistake in hindsight. Allowing their continued existence is a mistake in plain sight. Their presence has now reached a critical mass and their subsequent destruction is now both a necessary and positive change for the cyberverse. This war in many ways is the most just cause ever played out on Planet Bob. I salute those who are fighting to rid this world of the Unjust Path and her allies in oppression. Category:New Reverie